It is known to manufacture soft confectionery, such as gums and jellies, on an industrial scale using a starch moulding plant, sometimes also referred to as mogul plant. In a starch moulding plant trays are positioned on a conveyor system. Each tray is filled with starch by a filling station. In each tray a plurality of cavities is depressed into the starch bed. A liquid confectionery product is deposited into the cavities and allowed to dry.
Advances have been made in increasing the output capacity of the starch moulding plant, e.g. by increasing throughput speed of trays. Increasing the throughput speed of trays, however, can also lead to increased wear and risk of mechanical failure of the plant, increased spilling and/or contamination of starch, and reduced accuracy of depositing the liquid product.